Something Buried
by Cirro Cirrus
Summary: Chapter 3 is up... setelah perang besar, Harry berniat mengembalikan tongkat hawthorn Draco, dan mencari jawaban yang selalu disembunyikan Draco darinya. apakah Harry akan menemukannya?
1. Chapter 1

Rate : T

Warning : this is Boy x Boy love stories. So, don't like don't read. Little bit OCC, AU, Typo, Fluff… little bit flat, etc.

Desclaimer : The story of Harry Potter, and based character is belong to J.K Rowling

Happy Reading…^^

* * *

><p>LUMOS!<p>

**-Chapter 1-**

Sepasang mata Abu-abu kelam menatap jauh kesudut ruangan berwarna hijau lembab. Tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan selama kurang-lebih satu jam ini. Sampai suara ketukan berisik di jendela disampingnya menyadarkannya.

Draco dengan enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sudut ruangan kearah jendela ruang itu. Terlihat seekor burung hantu kecil mungil, timbul tenggelam mengetuk jendelanya. Sepucuk surat yang cukup memberatkannya tergantung di kakinya.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa yang mengiriminya surat di waktu seperti ini? Di malam setelah perang besar berakhir? Draco sudah tak mempunyai teman lagi untuk berkirim surat. Semuanya yang telah dianggapnya teman telah tiada atau meninggalkannya. Si penghianat, begitu mereka sekarang berbisik tentangnya.

Apakah mungkin surat itu berisi cacian atau bom kotoran? Hanya untuk sekedar menyalahkannya dan menghinanya? Apapun itu, Draco tidak peduli untuk saat ini. Draco merasa memang itulah yangharus diterimanya. Dan Draco membuka jendelanya.

Suara berisik dari burung hantu kecil itu kini memenuhi kamarnya yang besar. Seolah-olah sebal karena Draco terlalu lama membukakan jendelanya. Burung hantu itu mengulurkan kakinya dengan sayap berkepakan ribut.

Setelah Draco melepaskan surat itu, siburung hantu mematuknya lembut dan terbangmenuju kegelapan malam, meninggalkan Draco dalam keheningan. Perlahan, Draco membuka surat itu dengan Hati-hati. Setelah yakin tidak ada bom kotoran yang meledak, Draco membacanya perlahan.

_Dear: Draco Malfoy_ ('tulisannya cukup berantakan, seakan si penulis lama tak menggunakan pena.' Pikir Draco. )

_Bisakah kau menemuiku di Menara Astronomi tengah malam ini? Aku ingin mengembalikan tongkatmu. Dan kalau kau bersedia, berbincang-bincanglah sebentar denganku._

Tak ada nama pengirim. Namun Draco mengerti. Hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang kini memegang tongkatnya. Dan siapa lagi yang akan menulis surat tanpa nama pengirim, kalau bukan seorang Griffindor?

-0o0-

Draco berdiri dipagar pembatas menara Astronomi. Menatap ribuan bintang yang terlihat sangat dekat saat ini. Sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak jam di Aula besar berdentang. Menandakan tengah malam. Namun tak seincipun rambut berantakan seorang Harry Potter menampakkan dirinya. Tipikal Gryffindor untuk selalu terlambat.

Beberapa menit lagi sudah terlewati. Draco mulai berpikiran bahwa Griffindor tersebut hanya mempermainkannya. Hingga sayup-sayup suara langkah kaki yang tergesa menaiki tangga terdengar. Seseorang menaiki tangga. Entah itu Flich, entah itu Harry Potter. Draco tak begitu peduli lagi. Toh belum tentu perlakuan Griffindor itu kepadanya lebih baik daripada perlakuan Flich kepadanya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Sedikit susah untuk melepaskan diri dari mereka tanpa adanya Luna sebagai pengalih perhatian." Kata suara itu terengah.

"Sunggu sangat terhormat sehingga pahlawan dunia sihir mau meluangkan waktunya yang berharga bersama penggemarnya hanya demi seorang Malfoy." Jawab Draco sarkastis, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke langit lepas.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu bukan untuk memulai pertengkaran yang lain lagi denganmu, Malfoy." Kata Harry sebal.

Setelah itu, hening menyelimuti mereka. Draco tetap pada tempatnya, dan pada pandangannya. Menyerah, Harry pun beranjak , dan berjalan mendekati Draco dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Sudah lama kau menungguku disini?" Tanya Harry mencoba membuka keheningan.

"Tidak juga, cukup untuk membuat ramuan polyjuice." Kata Draco Sarkastis.

Pembuatan Ramuan Polyjuice memakan waktu lebih dari 1 bulan. Dan hal itu membuat Harry sedikit merengut.

"Maaf…." kata Harry pendek. melirik Draco yang masih menatap langit. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat Malfoy?" Tanya Harry. Mengikuti arah pandang Draco.

"Sesuatu yang tak dapat ku raih. Bulan sangat terang malam ini." Jawab Draco menerawang.

"A-ada apa denganmu Malfoy? Kau kedengaran seperti Centaurus."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan, Potter?"

"Hm… Sebenarnya aku inginmengembalikan tongkatmu, Malfoy. _Hawthorn, ten inches, unicorn hair_?" Kata Harry sambil mengambil tongkat pipih panjang dari sakunya.

Draco Hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tongkatnya. Menyabetkan ke udara luar, mengetes kesetiaannya. Hingga bunga api hijau menyembur dari ujungnya.

"Terimakasih, tongkatmu telah menyelamatkanku." Kata Harry.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Draco. Bahkan sekedar geraman pun tidak.

"Mengapa kau berbohong saat Melihatku di Malfoy Manor waktu itu? Mengapa kau tak mengatakan bahwa itu benar-benar Harry Potter? Aku tau kau mengetahuinya. Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Harry beruntun.

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku di Kamar Kebutuhan, Potter?" Tanya Draco balik.

"Aku yang lebih dulu bertanya, Malfoy!" Kata Harry kesal.

"Dan Mengapa aku harus menjawabnya?" Kata Draco datar.

"Karena aku ingin permusuhan kita berakhir."

Hening lagi terasa. Namun kali ini, Draco memilih beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Menghampiri sebuah pilar, dan duduk bersandar disalah satu sisinya. Harry mengikuti dan duduk disisi yang lain.

"Mengapa kau membenciku?" Tanya Harry setelah ikut membisu bersama Draco.

Hening cukup lama, sebelum Draco menyerah untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tak membencimu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku tak membencimu. Tidakkah kau ingat? Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Namun kau menolaknya. Really nice, Potter." Jawab Draco pelan. Serasa berbisik.

"Kau menghina Ron, Malfoy. Ingat? Really Nice." Balas Harry.

Draco tak menjawab.

"Bila kau tak membenciku, lalu mengapa kau selalu menggangguku? Aku tak percaya kau tak membenciku, namun selalu membuatku ingin meledak seperti Skrewet Ujung Meletup."

Draco tersenyum sedikit mendengar perumpamaan Harry. Pemuda ini, boleh juga.

"Itu.. karena situasi mengharuskanku melakukan itu, Potter. Dan karena hanya dengan cara itu, aku…. Lupakan." Kata-kata Draco tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah jalan. Seakan menyadari tak seharusnya dia mengatakan apa yang seharusnya tak dikatakan.

"Hanya dengan cara itu, Kau… apa, Malfoy?"

"Lupakan. Anggap saja aku tak mengatakannya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah mendengarnya. Kau harus memberitahuku. Mungkin itu hal yang penting yang harus kita selesaikan untuk menghindari permusuhan ini."

"Tidak, Potter, itu tidak penting." Sanggahnya. "Apa Hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Perdamaian? Aku tidak ada urusannya dengan perdamaian seperti yang selalu difikirkan pahlawan dunia sihir, Potter. Aku tak perduli. Kalau kau telah selesai, aku mau tidur." Kata Draco kemudian. Segera beranjak dari duduknya, menghindari pertanyaan lain dari si rambut raven berantakan ini yang hanya akan menyudutkannya. Sehingga apa yang ia simpan rapat-rapat dapat terbongkar.

"tunggu. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama, Malfoy. Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku di Malfoy Manor?"

"Aku tak Harus menjawabnya, St. Potter." Harry yang tetap kukuh, ikut beranjak dari duduknya, dan segera menghadang jalan Draco.

"Minggir, Potter. Atau aku tak segan-segan menyakitimu. Aku adalah Deah Eater, ingat?" kata Draco kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku tak perduli, lakukan apa yang kau mau, Malfoy. Aku hanya penasaran alasanmu. itu saja. Aku tahu kau lebih baik dari ini," Kata Harry keras kepala.

"kalau begitu, kau salah. _Descendo_!" dan tubuh Harry terlempar ke seberang ruangan. Tanpa perlawanan.

Sekilas, Draco mengerling tubuh Harry yang terlempar keseberang ruangan. Sedikit rasa sesal dan bersalah menyelimuti Draco. Kemudian, dengan menguatkan hati, akhirnya Draco beranjak meninggalkan Menara Astronomi. Meniggalkan Harry yang masih mengerang kesal sekaligus kesakitan karena punggungnya menghantam pilar dengan telak.

-0o0-

Beberapa hari kedepan, Harry tetap tak patah semangat untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Draco. Seolah tiada hari yang terlewat tanpa Harry terlihat disisi Draco.

Mulai dari keesokan paginya, Harry menghabiskan waktu sarapannya di meja Slytherin yang kini sepi. Memasangkan diri disebelah pangeran Slyterin yang kini menyendiri di ujung meja. Menjauhi kasak-kusuk tentang dirinya dan keluarganya yang kini dicap penghianat.

Memang pertama-tama, hal itu membuat seluruh penghuni Hogwarts gempar. Hingga Aula Besar pagi itu sunyi senyap dengan seluruh mata tertuju di pojok meja Slytherin. Mengantisipasi adanya duel penyihir antara pangeran Slytherin dengan pahlawan Gryffindor. Hingga menu makan pagi hari itu benar-benar terlantar.

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Bisik Draco Gusar melihat suasana Aula Besar yang kini sunyi senyap.

"Brakfast, Of course." Kata Harry enteng. Harry yang tak peduli akan tatapan membunuh Draco, dengan santai mengambil bubur gandum dan beberapa sosis panggang yang memang menjadi menu pagi itu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau harus makan pagi disini, Potter? Kembali ke mejamu!" Perintah Draco gemas. Bubur gandum yang belum sampai setengah dimakannya menjadi benar-benar terabaikan.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku makan disini, Malfoy? Seingatku tak ada peraturan Hogwarts yang melarangnya. Di meja Gryffindor terlalu penuh sesak. Kulihat disini lebih tenang, walaupun agak dingin, Malfoy." Kata Harry tenang. Sesekali menyuapkan bubur gandum dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar yang sepi.

"Don't know what you've thinking about, Potter. Kalau kau memang ingin suasana tenang, baiklah, Potter. Silahkan menikmati kesunyianmumu." Draco kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan segera, dia meninggalkan aula besar dan sarapannya. Menyisakan Harry Potter yang masih saja menikmati sarapannya, dan ratusan pasang mata mengantarkan kepergiannya.

-0o0-

"Harry, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau makan di sarang ular itu, mate? are you mad?" Ron dengan segera menyusul Harry begitu yang ditunggu keluar dari aula besar.

"Aku tidak gila, Ron dan tidak ada salahnya kan aku mencoba bersahabat dengan semuanya?"

"tapi ini Malfoy, Harry! Malfoy! Orang yang selalu membuat masalah dengan kita! Pelahap Maut, Harry!" Terang Ron gusar

"Ya, aku juga tau siapa Malfoy, Ron. Bila kau lupa, Ibunya menyelamatkanku saat di Hutan Terlarang. Dan dia sendiri yang menyelamatkan kita di Malfoy Manor." Kata Harry tenang. Bergegas menuju kelas Ramuan yang hampir dimulai.

"Yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak yakin kalau itu kita! Mereka tetap saja menangkap Hermione!" bantah Ron keras kepala.

"Namun tetap saja, itu membuat mereka tidak berbuat lebih kepada kita, Ron. Bila dia mengatakannya, kemungkinan lebih buruk dapat menimpa kita saat itu. Dan aku ingin tau mengapa dia membantu kita."

"Membantu?" jerit Ron dengan nada tak percaya.

"Sudahlah Ron, aku juga sama penasarannya dengan Harry. Dan bila hal itu dapat membuat kita berdamai dengan anak-anak Slytherin, kurasa itu sangatlah baik." Kata Hermione kini angkat bicara. Menenangkan pacar barunya yang gusar dan masih diliputi rasa tidak percaya.

Pelajaran Ramuan kali ini Slughorn menugaskan membuat ramuan Felix Felicis untuk diserahkan sebagai tugas akhir. Dan untuk itu, dibentuk kelompok yang masing-masing terdiri dari 2 orang.

Dan sebelum Slughorn mulai mendatangi Harry dan memilihkan patner untuknya, dengan sigap Harry memposisikan dirinya di samping satu-satunya pewaris Malfoy dikelas itu. Membuat Slughorn mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak masalah bila saya mengerjakannya bersama Mr. Malfoy, Profesor?" Tanya Harry dengan wajah Innocent. Mengabaikan nyeri di kakinya karena Draco telah menginjaknya dengan brutal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Potter. Jangan seenaknya sendiri!" bisik Draco jengkel. Namun, nasi telah menjadi bubur, Slughorn telah mengungkapkan jawabanya.

"Tentu saja, Mr. Potter aku akan mengabulkan keinginan Savior of the world." Kata Slughorn dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Dan dengan itu, lemaslah sudah tubuh Draco. Dia tak bisa lagi protes kepada Slughon. Dengan ini, Gryffindor sinting yang sedang nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah itu kini menjadi patnernya. Draco hanya bisa melirik dengan penuh dendam.

-0o0-

Namun Harry tak hanya menyerah sampai disitu. Demi mendapatkan jawaban dari Draco yang membuatnya penasaran, Harry semakin gencar membuat telinga Draco berdenging. Tak memperdulikan beratus-ratus kalimat protes dari Ron dan anak Gryffindor lainnya, Harry tetap saja terus membayangi Draco kemanapun dia bisa dan kapanpun dia bisa lolos dari kekangan anak-anak Gryffindor.

Sebaliknya, dilain sisi Draco sudah menyerah untuk mengusir Harry dari sampingnya. bukan lagi semakin gencar mengusir seorang Harry Potter dari sampingnya, kini Draco Malfoy mencoba untuk kebal. atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tak menyadari akan keberadaan dan ocehan rambut hitam berantakan tertentu yang sangat nekat dekat-dekat dengannya.

Entah kemana perginya otak cerdas dan jahil kepunyaan Draco. Nampaknya semua kelicikan seorang Slytherin dapat ditumpulkan hanya karena kenekatan dan kengototan seorang Gryffindor.

Misalnya saja, hari ini dikelas Transfigurasi, kepala Draco terasa amat pening setelah seharian mendengarkan ocehan dan pertanyaan seorang Gryffindor tertentu, yang malangnya tetap nempel disampingnya dari kelas Ramuan sampai di kelas Transfigurasi.

Menyerah, Draco memilih menggunakan mantra Mufliato kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah upaya Preventive untung menghindari kerusakan telinga lebih lanjut akan suara seorang Gryffindor tertentu. Namun, malang nasib Draco. Memilih menggunakan mantra Mufliato di saat yang tidak tepat. Hingga Draco tak mendengar pertanyaan dan Instruksi dari Professor McGonagall.

Akibatnya, Professor McGonagalll yang telah naik darah memberinya Detensi Membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi di lantai 2 tanpa menggunakan sihir. Really nice day.

Belum cukup kesengsaraan Draco hari itu, saat menjalani detensi yang serasa seperti kebebasan, datanglah orang yang paling tak diinginkannya saat itu. yang tak lain tak bukan, Harry Potter… yang diikuti Myrtle merana.

"Mau apa kau, Potter?" Tanya Draco to the point. tak lupa mengacungkan sikat bergagang panjang yang dipilihnya sebagai senjata malam itu.

"Wow, tenang, Malfoy. Aku kemari hanya ingin menolongmu. Apakah itu sambutanmu kepada orang yang ingin membantumu, Mr. Malfoy? Mengacungkan sikat berlendir?"jawab Harry dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Cengiran licik, menurut Draco.

"Aku tak membutuhkan bauntuanmu, Potter. Pergi. Karena kau hanya akan mengotori semua yang telah bersih!" kata Draco sarkasis. Mirtle yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka telah bersiap-siap berteriak. Mewaspadai adanya manusia yang terbunuh, dan akan menemaninya menjadi penjaga toilet.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku, Mr. Malfoy. Kau telah ku bantu membersihkan sisa kamar mandi yang belum kau bersihkan…" belum selesai Harry berbicara, maupun meminta jawaban pertanyaannya sebagai balas jasa, suara teriakan membuatnya berhenti.

"APA? Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Detensi tambahan." Ternyata Professor McGonagall memutuskan untuk melihat hasil kerja Draco disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Bagus, Potter. Sungguh sangat membantu. Salazar, seharusnya dia membangun kamar rahasia lain. Supanya aku bisa mengurungmu disana." Bisik Draco kesal. Harry hanya nyengir kecut atas itu semua.

Akhirnya, dengan mata berkantong, tangan bengkak, dan punggung nyaris patah, jam 4 pagi itu akhirnya Harry dan Draco menyelesaikan membersihkan seluruh toilet Hagwarts dan menyelesaikan Detensi mereka. Tentu saja dengan mantra Mufliato melingkupi telinga Draco. Draco tak mau ambil resiko diberondong pertanyaan yang memusingkan selama detensi.

Esoknya, Draco memilih membolos kelas Ramuan dan kelas Sejarah Sihir untuk mendekam di Hospital wing. Cara mudah menghindari seorang Harry Potter, dan memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama. Karena sebelum jam makan siang, seorang pasien datang ke Hospital Wing dan merusak ketenangannya. Seorang Harry Potter yang mengaku demam dan muntah-muntah membolos kelas Ramuan, nyengir lebar ditempat tidur sebelahnya. Beberapa saat diketahui sepotong permen berwana jingga ditelannya, dan dalam sekejap mata, tubuhnya telah segar-bugar. Rupanya salah satu produk Weasley telah lolos dari penyitaan. Hal itu hanya membuat seorang Draco Malfoy mendesah putus asa. Satulagi hari panjang dalam hidupnya.

To Be Continued, Maybe

* * *

><p>AN:

Hua, First Kiss Disaster saya belom selese tapi malah bikin fic gaje baru… maafkan saya, karena FKD harusnya selesai pas Harry's Birthday, tapi gara-gara tugas kuliah menumpuk, malah sampe sekarang belum dilanjutin…. Nunggu dapet mood bagus dulu deh buat FKD…

Ini seharusnya oneshoot, tapi karena jadinya malah puanjang banget, jadi saya bikin multichip deh, jadi maaf ya kalo kurang konflik dan sedikit datar, mungkin fluffnya juga gak gitu kerasa…. Saya masih belajar juga soalnya… =D

Mind to review? #puppyeyes


	2. Chapter 2

Rate : T

Warning : this is Boy x Boy love stories. So, don't like don't read. Little bit OCC, AU, Typo, Fluff… little bit flat, etc.

Desclaimer : The story of Harry Potter, and based character is belong to J.K Rowling

Happy Reading…^^

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2-<strong>

Dilain hari, seorang Slytherin harus licik untuk menghadapi auman seorang Gryffindor yang keras kepala. Tak ingin terulang mendapatkan Detensi lagi, kali ini Draco malfoy memilih memantrai Harry Potter yang sangat ngotot berada disebelahnya sejak kelas sejarah sihir.

Beruntungnya Draco karena telah ahli dalam menggunakan mantra non verbal. Sehingga Harry Potter tidak menyadari bila terkena mantra Silentcio dari Draco. Sehingga sejak kelas sejarah sihir, mulut Harry terlihat serus mengatup-membuka tanpa adanya suara. Persis seperti ikan koi.

Tak masalah Draco tak menanggapinya, karena kini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yng dilontarkan Harry Potter, dan memilih mengacuhkannya. Namun entah mengapa Gryffindor itu masih nekat dekat-dekat dirinya.

Draco berfikir akan meneruskan menggunakan taktik silentcio ini, hingga suatu kejadian dikelas Herbologi.

Saat itu, Draco sedang mengambil pupuk kandang. Tidak merasa adanya sulur tarantula berbisa yang telah merayap di punggungnya. Sebenarnya satu-satunya orang di rumah kaca itu yang menyadarinya, terlah berteriak sekuat tenaga memberitahukan akan bahanya itu pada Draco. Namun apa daya? Mantra Silentcio menguasainya.

Satu hari lagi, Seorang Pangeran Slytherin Harus terbujur mengenaskan di Hospital Wing karena gigitan tarantula berbisa. Harry menjenguknya saat madam Pomfrey meminuminya obat. Mantra Silentcio telah terlepaskan.

"Rupanya terlalu banyak bergaul bersama Mr. Potter membuatmu tertular bakatnya, Mr. Malfoy…." Kata Madam Pomfrey sambil mengerling ke Harry.

"Hm? Apa maksud anda, Madam?" Tanya Draco mengerutkan kening.

"Dicintai masalah, dan dicintai luka. Tentu saja. Aku akan membiasakan diriku untuk sering dikunjungi kalian berdua." Kata Madam Pomfrey sarkastis.

Draco mengerling Harry yang hanya nyengir kuda. Dan Draco Hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Hhhhhh… tentu saja Madam, karena dialah sumber masalahnya." Jawab Daraco akhirnya. Madam Pomfrey hanya terkikik geli dan masuk keruang kerjanya.

"Tak baik mengatai orang yang akan menemanimu disini." Kata Harry datar.

"Lebih baik aku ditemani Myrtle dari pada ditemani kucing berisik sepertimu, Gryffindor."

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah. Akan ku carikan Myrtle untuk menemanimu!" kata Harry sebal. Kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan dengan memanggil-manggil Myrtle.

Draco membekap wajahnya dengan bantal.

"kalau seperti ini, lebih baik aku meminum tegukan hidup bagi mati." Erang Draco pelan.

-0o0-

Rasanya tiada hari untuk seorang Gryffindor putus asa untuk mencari jawaban dari teka-teki seorang slytherin yang licin. Dan tiada hari pula bagi seorang Slytherin berkelit dari auman seorang Gryffindor.

Mungkin Draco menghindari Harry karena takut lengah akan mengeluarkan jawaban yang dicari-cari sang Gryffindor. Jawaban yang akan mengekspose sisi lemahnya. Jawaban yang mungkin akan membuat Gryffindor itu berhenti berada disisinya. Jawaban yang mungkin membuat Gryffindor itu bahkan segan untuk menjadi musuhnya.

Karena sejak awal bertemu dengan seorang Harry Potter, Draco sudah begitu terobsesi dengan pemilik mata emerald itu. Hingga Draco memilih selalu mengganggu kehidupan seorang Harry Potter. Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya cara Draco dapat merasa dekat. Karena Harry telah menolak uluran tangannya dari saat pertama.

Dan saat ini, Harry Potter selalu berada di sisinya. Bersamanya. Karena itulah Draco takut menjawabnya. Takut kehilangan. Takut adanya penolakan. Takut menyadari akan keberadaan Gryffindor itu hanyalah fatamorgana. Memang, kesempatan itu masih ada. Selama belum 0%. Namun bagi Draco, ia bahkan tidak melihat kesempatan itu ada.

Namun, kali ini berberda. Draco telah lelah terus berusaha mengenyahkan seekor singa yang sudah sangat terobsesi dengan ular. Atau, karena sang ular telah mengalah pada obsesinya?

Sejak akhir pekan dimulai, Draco Malfoy tak terlihat keluar dari Asrama bawah tanah bernuansa hijau itu. Walaupun hari minggu itu akhir pekan Hogsmade saat liburan Natal, pangeran Slytherin itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar asrama. Beberapa seringpun Harry mengecek di peta perampok, tampaknya Draco malfoy tidak ingin berpisah dengan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Mengalah, Harry pergi ke kandang burung hantu untuk menerornya.

Suara ketukan burung hantu membuyarkan konsentrasi Draco dalam membaca bukunya. Dibukanya jendela, dibiarkannya burung hantu tersebut masuk. Mengambil suratnya, dan membacanya cepat.

_Dear. Malfoy_

_Apakah kau mati suri disana, Malfoy? Apa kau sedang menunggu Myrtle datang untuk menyatakan cinta? Keluar, Malfoy. Kita harus menyelesaikan tugas akhir Ramuan, bukan? Paling tidak untuk urusan satu itu, kau tak bisa menjauhiku._

_Kutunggu kau di perpustakaan._

_-HP-_

Draco menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dirinya telah menantikan hari libur yang tenang ini begitu lama. Namun malangnya, masih ada saja yang mengganggunya. Draco menulis balasan dan alasan dengan cepat dan memberikannya kepada burung hantu yang mengantarkan suratnya tadi.

Harry sedang menunggu dengan bosan di perpustakaan dengan peta perampok yang terbuka menunjukkkan nama Draco Malfoy disana, ketika seekor burung hantu elang milik Hogwarts mendarat disampingnya. Balasan surat dari Draco.

_Kau kan bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, Dahi pitak. Bukankah kau ini ahli ramuan, sekarang? Jangan mengganggu ketentraman orang. Kemasi barangmu dan pulanglah untuk memetik mistletoy, Potty._

Tanpa nama. Namun Harry telah lama hafal dengan tulisan itu. Dan siapa lagi disini yang masih berani memanggil pahlawan dunia sihir dengan sebutan 'kepala pitak' dan 'potty', selain Draco Malfoy?

Dengan kesal Harry menggunakan kartu truftnya yang tersisa. Dengan cepat Harry menulis jawaban yang segera dikirimnya melalui burung hantu sekolah itu. Dan bila pangeran Slytherin itu masih saja mengelak, Harry tak segan-segan mencuri persediaan ramuan polyjuice di Kelas Ramuan, dan membobol asrama Slytherin. Atau memakai jubah tua warisan Ignotus juga tak ada salahnya…

Beberapa saat kemudian, nama Draco Malfoy menunjukkan pergerakan dipeta perampoknya. Nyengir puas karena melihat nama Draco Malfoy menuju kearahnya, Harry segera menutup mantra peta perampok, dan berbalik menghadap pintu masuk perpustakaan yang sepi. Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian Draco Malfoy masuk dengan wajah muram, dengan mata abu-abunya yang berkilat mematikan.

"Kau harus memegang janjimu, Potter! Satu saja pertanyaan seperti yang biasanya kau tanyakan, aku tak mau lagi ambil bagian dari tugas Ramuan itu. Impian Aurormu hancur, dan aku tak peduli." Ancam Draco di ambang pintu perpustakaan. Memilih mengambil jarak dari sang singa.

"Promise." Jawab Harry dengan senyum satu juta dolarnya, dan dengan jari telunjuk bertautan dengan jari tengah.

Melihat senyum Harry, Draco hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Tampaknya pupus sudah impiannya untuk bersantai dihari libur. Digantikan dengan hari yang panjang penuh godaan… mungkin. Draco berjalan lambat menuju ke meja yang talah penuh dengan buku ramuan, dan mengambil kursi didepan pahlawan dunia sihir tersebut.

"Seriously, Potter. Aku sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran anak Gryffindor. Tak pulang di saat liburan Natal, mengganggu waktu bersantaiku, dan apa lagi yang kau rencanakan, Potter? Mengusik tidur peliharaan Slytherin yang agung?" Tanya Draco sarkastis. Sambil menumpuk buku sebanyak-banyaknya didepannya. Mencoba membangun benteng untuk menghalangi pandangannya kearah pemilik mata emerald itu.

Harry segera memindahkan sebagian besar buku yang menghalangi pandanganya tersebut kesampingnya. Membuat Draco mendecak kesal.

"Sayangnya, walaupun kubangunkan, Bassilisk tak mempunyai tatapan mata mematikan ataupun taring runcing yang beracun lagi. Bila terbangun, basilisk telah menjadi sedingin es… (hantu)" jawab Harry datar. "Dan tidak, aku hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas ramuan yang telah lama kita abaikan, Malfoy." Draco hanya mengernyit disaat kata 'kita' diucapkan oleh Harry, dan mulai membuka-buka bukunya.

Lama waktu yang mereka lewati, lebih banyak dengan diam. Sesungguhnya, Draco Malfoy bukan tipe pendiam dan dingin seperti yang akhir-akhir ini ditunjukkannya pada pahlawan dunia sihir ini. Melainkan cukup cerewet dan sarkastis. Hanya karena tidak ingin kelepasan menjawab apa yang selalu ditanyakan pemuda bermata emerald tersebut, Draco menjadi diam. Namun saat ini, Draco tak tahan lagi akan kesunyian yang mengelilinginya. Dengan terpaksa, Draco memulai pembicaraan dengan pemuda berambut berantakan yang kini sedang menopang kepalanya sambil membalik-balik buku Ramuan.

"Kau mengirimiku surat dengan burung hantu yang berbeda-beda. Bahkan ada satu yang kecil dan menyedihkan." Kata Draco mulai berkomentar.

"Hm… itu karena Hedwig sudah tiada, jadi terpaksa aku meminjam burung hantu sekolah, atau burung hantu Ron… yeah, Pigwidgeon memang kecil dan sedikit berisik, namun paling tidak dia tidak akan pingsan seperti Errol…" Jawab Harry sembari mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari lembaran bukunya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Draco dengan raut muka tidak paham.

"Errol? Dia burung hantu keluarga Weasley. Cukup tua, dan gampang sekali pingsan. Dan Pigwidgeon itu burung hantu Ron yang kau sebut menyedihkan. Kemudian Hedwig… dia burung hantuku yang telah tiada. Kutukan seorang pelahap maut mengenainya saat aku melarikan diri dari rumah bibiku." Jawab Harry melamun. Buku ramuan dihadapanya sukses teracuhkan.

Mendengar kata 'pelahap maut' diucapkan, Draco hanya sedikit tersentak dan otomatis menjawab. "Sorry…." Katanya lirih. Harry yang mendengarnya hanya membelalaan mata. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa seorang Malfoy menyatakan penyesalan padanya. Sungguh langka. Menyadari itu, Draco sedikit salah tingkah, dan mengedit kata-katanya.

"Huh, memang kalian para Gryffindor banyak terdiri dari orang yang miskin. Weasley miskin harta, Longbottom miskin otak. Dan kau, miskin keluarga. Benar-benar Gryffindor." Kata Draco sinis.

"Kalau begitu, kau salah asrama. Kau seharusnya masuk ke Gryffindor, Malfoy. Kau kan miskin pigmen, dan miskin teman." Balas Harry dengan tatapan kesal. "Dan asal kau tau, Keluarga Weasley lebih dari cukup dalam kekayaan hati mereka. Bisnis toko lelucon si kembar juga menghasilkan banyak sekali Galleon." Balas Harry tajam. Dan pandangannya kembali tertuju pada buku Ramuannya yang tadi teracuhkan. Pertanda tak ingin didebat lagi.

Draco merasa kali ini dia telah berlebihan. Tak mau membuat pemuda dihadapannya lebih membencinya dari pada ini, Draco memilih diam dan kembali menekuni perkamen dan buku ramuannya.

Draco menguap lebar, dan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah sekian lama menekuni puluhan buku ramuan yang berada didekatnya. Memandang ringkasannya yang cukup panjang dan memuaskan, membuat Draco tersenyum simpul atas kerja kerasnya. Sekilas, Draco mengerling pada patnernya yang sedari tadi mendiamkannya.

Kenyataannya, patnernya yang telah terlelap di mejanya. Dengan kepala terbaring miring, dan pena bulunya mencoret sebagian besar tulisannya yang cukup berantakan. Draco mendesah panjang. Akhirnya, dia sendiri yang mengerjakan riset untuk pembuatan ramuan keberuntungan ini.

Draco melirik jam tangannya. Sudah larut malam. Dan 30menit lagi jam malam akan dimulai. Draco mendesah pelan, dan bergerak untuk membangunkan pemuda yang tertidur didepannya.

"Potty, hey… bangun, tukang tidur. Hampir jam malam. Aku tak perduli kalau Flich menangkapmu." Katanya pelan sambil mengguncang bahu Harry.

"nnh… jangan ganggu aku, Draco. Aku sungguh lelah… biarkan aku istirahat sejenak. Teruskan saja essay-nya. Aku akan menemanimu hingga akhir, Draco…" kata Harry setengah mengigau. Draco tersentak diposisinya. Baru pertama kali ini Draco mendengar Harry memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Walaupun kemungkinan Harry sedang mengigau, namun tetap saja ada debar lembut didada Draco akibat suara lembut Harry yang menyebut namanya.

Lama Draco berdiri mematung disana. Memandang wajah damai Harry yang sedang tertidur. Ingin rasanya Draco merengkuh, mendekap pemuda itu. Menghilangkan kesepian yang selalu menjeratnya. Draco menyerah. Perlahan, tangannya terulur kearah rambut berantakan Harry. Diusapnya pelan rambut yang tak pernah rebah itu. Lalu dialihkannya ke kening Harry, tempat dimana luka itu ditorehkan. Luka berbentuk sembaran kilat yang memulai segala penderitaan pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku atas segalanya, Harry. Maaf aku selalu menjahatimu." Kata Draco memulai. " Sesungguhnya, aku ingin kau berteman denganku, menjadi milikku. Sesuatu yang tak aku punya. Yang tak bisa ku beli dengan nama Malfoy. Tapi karena nama Malfoy itulah, aku harus bersikap seperti itu padamu." Kata Draco lirih. Tangannya masih membelai rambut Harry yang berantakan dengan lembut.

"Aku menyadari semuanya saat kebangkitan pangeran kegelapan. Saat keluargaku diperalat, saat keselamatan kedua orang tuaku terancam. Aku sadar, kepada siapa seharusnya aku berpihak. Seharusnya… kepada orang yang sejak dulu kucintai. Aku menyelamatkanmu dimanor, karena aku tak ingin kau kalah. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak mau menjawabnya, karena bila kau tahu yang sebenarnya, aku takut kau menjauhiku. Bahkan menjadi musuhku pun, kau akan jijik. Aku tak ingin seperti itu, karena aku ingin kau selalu melihatku, walau itu sebagai musuhmu. karena aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Draco. Masih dengan berbisik.

Perlahan, didekatkannya wajah Draco ke wajah tidur Harry. Perlahan, dikecupnya pelan bibir Harry yang ranum. Berusaha tidak membangunkannya. Namun, Draco tersentak saat melepaskan bibirnya. Mata hijau yang sejak tadi menutup, kini tengah terbuka dengan sinar yang tak terbaca. Draco dalam masalah besar.

To be Continued, Maybe…

* * *

><p>AN

Untuk yang mempertanyakan kelanjutan FKD, akan tetap saya lanjutkan kok, soalnya itu fic pertama saya, jadi pasti akan saya lanjutin. Cuma saya gak janji bakal bisa cepat, saya harus menunggu mood saya balik dulu agar hasil tulisan bisa maksimal dan nggak ngecewain readers.

Sebagai gantinya, saya mungkin akan mencoba membuat beberapa oneshoot dulu, kebetulan gara-gara kebanyakan liet drarry yang imut-imut banget di tumblr imajinasi saya meliar… ,

So, bagaimana dengan Chapter 2 ini? Masihkah ada yang mau mereview? Atau menimpuk sandal? Atau pada keburu mudik? Mana aja boleh…^^


	3. Chapter 3

Rate : T

Warning : this is Boy x Boy love stories. So, don't like don't read. Little bit OCC, AU, Typo, Fluff… little bit flat, etc.

Desclaimer : The story of Harry Potter, and based character is belong to J.K Rowling

Happy Reading…^^

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 3-<strong>

Sudah cukup lama Harry melakukan segala cara untuk membuat mulut pemuda berrambut pirang itu mengatakan alasan dia menyelamatkannya. Sudah cukup lama ia bersabar menanti jawaban Draco, dan selalu berada disisinya. Hal ini bukan berarti Harry tak ingin berada disisi pemuda tersebut. Malah, semakin lama berada disisi pangeran Slytherin itu, Harry merasa semakin nyaman dengannya.

Harry sempat berfikir bahwa dia terlalu penasaran dengan apa jawaban dari Draco, sehingga membuatnya begitu terobsesi mancarinya. Sehingga dirinya selalu berada disisi Draco, dan mengorek jawabannya. Tetapi semakin hari, hal itu sudah tak bisa lagi dijadikannya alasan terkuatnya. Karena semakin mengenal seorang Draco Malfoy, kau akan menjadi memahaminya. Mengerti kesendiriannya, kesepiannya, dan kesedihannya. Sehingga membuat Harry ingin selalu merengkuhnya. Ingin selalu ada didekatnya. Karena disaat dia tidak ada dalam jarak pandang, kau akan mengkhawatirkannya. Dan tidak hanya sekali untuk Harry merindukannya. Untuk perasaan seperti itu, masihkah Harry berfikir hal itu hanya obsesi pencari jawaban semata? Harry tak berfikir seperti itu. Dan untuk itu, satu lagi jawaban yang harus dicarinya dalam diri seorang Draco Malfoy.

-0o0-

Tak sia-sia malam tadi Harry menghadiri pesta Club Slug yang benar-benar membosankan itu. Tak sia-sia kupingnya panas akibat mendengarkan ratusan pujian yang dilontarkan Slughorn padanya sepanjang sisa malam itu, bila dia bisa membuatnya mabuk dan mencuri sedikit persediaan felix felicis yang bisa membantunya menemukan jawaban dari Draco.

Setelah melihat nama Draco bergerak mendekati perpustakaan malam itu, Harry segera meminum ramuan felix felicis yang hanya 1 tegukan tersebut, dan mulai menjalani malam itu berdasarkan instingnya semata.

Ditengah-tengah mengerjakan tugasnya, Harry tiba-tiba merasa harus membaringkan kepalanya, dan berpura-pura tidur. Cukup lama ia menunggu hingga merasa Draco bergerak mendekatinya.

"Potty, hey… bangun, tukang tidur. Hampir jam malam. Aku tak perduli kalau Flich menangkapmu." Katanya pelan sambil mengguncang bahu Harry. Harry merasa harus tetap memejamkan matanya dan setengah mengigau. Agar Draco tetap ditempatnya.

Beberapasaat terlewati. Harry tidak putus asa untuk menunggu. Karena felix felicis mengatakan untuk itu. Dan penantian Harry akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Perlahan, Harry merasakan sentuhan pada rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Pertama, terkesan sangat hati-hati. Lalu sangat lembut.

Mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari Draco, mau tak mau membuat dadanya berdesir dan membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ntah mengapa, hanya sebuah belaian dapat membuat jantungnya begitu hidup. Seakan terbangun oleh sesuatu yang sejak dulu kau rindukan. Harry tak mengerti mengapa.

Kemudian, giliran bekas luka sambaran kilatnya yang dihinggapi jari dingin Draco. Membuat Harry sedikit khawatir sandiwaranya terbongkar. Karena sentuhan itu, membuat jantungnya lebih tak terkontrol lagi. Harry khawatir Draco akan mendengarnya, dan semuanya terbongkar.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku atas segalanya, Harry. Maaf aku selalu menjahatimu." Ucapan Draco yang lirih membuat Harry sedikit tertegun. Membuat detak jantungnya yang tadi meliar menjadi sedikit lebih jinak.

Dan detik berikutnya, Harry merasakan kemenangan menyelimutinya. Draco akan mengungkapkan jawaban yang dia cari beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Bila dirinya beruntung, mungkin semua jawaban yang dicarinya akan terjawab. Memikirkan hal itu, membuat jantung Harry kembali berpacu. Untuk kali ini, Harry mengerti alasannya. Jantungnya berpacu karena sedang bersemangat, tak kalah antusias dengan egonya.

" Sesungguhnya, aku ingin kau berteman denganku, menjadi milikku. Sesuatu yang tak aku punya. Yang tak bisa ku beli dengan nama Malfoy. Tapi karena nama Malfoy itulah, aku harus bersikap seperti itu padamu." Kata Draco lirih. Tangannya masih membelai rambut Harry yang berantakan dengan lembut. Mendengar itu, Harry kembali tertegun. Ia tau Draco berkata jujur. 'inikah alasan Draco selama ini?' batih Harry.

"Aku menyadari semuanya saat kebangkitan pangeran kegelapan. Saat keluargaku diperalat, saat keselamatan kedua orang tuaku terancam. Aku sadar, kepada siapa seharusnya aku berpihak. Seharusnya… kepada orang yang sejak dulu kucintai. Aku menyelamatkanmu dimanor, karena aku tak ingin kau kalah. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak mau menjawabnya, karena bila kau tahu yang sebenarnya, aku takut kau menjauhiku. Bahkan menjadi musuhku pun, kau akan jijik. Aku tak ingin seperti itu, karena aku ingin kau selalu melihatku, walau itu sebagai musuhmu. karena aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Draco. Masih dengan berbisik. Harry tak tahu bila begini jadinya. Bila saat itu dia dalam kondisi tidak pura-pura tidur, mungkin dirinya akan memelototkan matanya dengan tidak percaya, dengan mulut yang terbuka, dan berkata "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Kau pasti bergurau, Malfoy!"

Tetapi tidak. Selain karena kondisinya yang sedang pura-pura tidur, Harry merasakan debaran jantungnya yang meningkat. Seperti meraung dengan gembira, entah mengapa.

'Draco mencintaiku?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ada rasa yang tak dapat dijelasksan di hatinya hanya karena hal itu. Tapi, belum sempat memikirkan yang lebih logis, tiba-tiba bibir Harry merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, dan sedikit dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Kecupan lembut, walau singkat. Serta-merta Harry membuka matanya. Dan tampak didepannya, wajah Draco Malfoy yang pucat dengan mata abu-abunya yang menyiratkan kekagetan berjarak tak sampai 10cm dari wajah Harry.

Ya, Draco Malfoy baru saja menciumnya.

-0o0-

Draco sungguh terkejut melihar mata hijau yang tadi menutup itu telah terbuka. Menatap langsung padanya. Ya, Draco telah tertangkap basah. Salahkan hormone masa mudanya yang tak tahan untuk mencium pemuda yang sejak pertama kali melihatnya sudah memikat hatinya itu. Tapi sebagai seorang Malfoy, Draco dituntut harus tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya di dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Segera saja dia menampilkan raut muka datar andalannya, dengan bibir setengah mencibir, dan berbalik badan. Berniat mengambil buku-bukunya, dan pergi dari situ. Tapi niat hanyalah niat. Karena nyatanya, seeker Gryffindor itu telah mengantisipasinya. Dan dengan sigap, bangun dan segera mencekal pergelangan tangan Draco.

"Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan itu semua, Malfoy. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya. Termasuk… yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku." Kata Harry pelan. Di kalimat terakhir, Harry memalingkan wajahnya yang menghangat. Disertai desir lembut dihatinya.

"Tak ada yang harus dijelaskan, Potter. Kau hanya terlalu banyak bermimpi. Jauhi aku, tukang mimpi." Kata Draco dingin. Draco menyentakkan tangannya kasar, mengambil buku-buku ramuannya, dan segera pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Harry Potter yang masih menatapnya hingga hilang dari pandangan.

Sayang sekali, waktu penggunaan felix felicis telah habis rupanya.

-0o0-

Sekali lagi. Jawaban Draco makin membuat Harry bingung. 'Apakah Dia berkata jujur? Bila iya, mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu?' itulah pertanyaan yang sering kali terulang dibenak Harry. Membuat Harry sering kali susah tidur karena mengingat kejadian itu. Dan ciuman itu, tak hanya sekali mampir menghiasi mimpi Harry.

Namun pangeran Slytherin itu sedang menghindarinya.

Dan benar saja. Pada saat pesta natal, Draco Malfoy tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tetapi tak mungkin Draco pulang ke manornya. Karena Harry selalu rutin mengecek petanya. Dan kenyataannya, nama Draco Malfoy selalu ada di asramannya ketika dia mengecek. Harry juga tak berani ambil resiko untuk mendatangi asrama Slytherin dengan jubah gaib. Karena, di kondisi Draco yang labil, dia bisa melakukan apa saja. Resiko mendapatkan detensi atau yang terburuk, dikeluarkan, cukup besar.

Tampaknya, Draco malfoy memilih untuk berhibernasi daripada bertemu dengan Harry. Bahkan mengirim surat padanya pun seringkali tak sampai. Burung-burung hantu sering pulang lagi membawa surat yang sama sambil beruhu lemah.

Lama tidak ada yang dikerjakan, membuat liburan natal Harry sungguh membosankan. Padahal, dulu ia memutuskan untuk tidak berlibur ke The Burrow karena berfikir akan cukup asik berada di Hogwats dengan adanya Draco Malfoy yang bisa ia ganggu setiap saat.

Tetapi, dengan tidak adanya Draco membuat Harry tidak hanya bosan, dan kesepian, Melainkan juga membuat Harry merasa kehilangan. Bagaimanapun juga,sudah beberapa bulan ini Harry selalu menempatkan diri disisi Draco. Berbagi keheningan, berbagi ejekan,membuat Harry sangat terbiasa dengan Draco yang ada disisinya. Dan setelah malam itu, ada rasa lain dihatinya. Rasa yang tidak lagi ingin menjadikan Draco sebagai teman seperti niat Harry sebelumnya. Tetapi rasa ingin agar kilau kelabu itu selalu berada disampingnya.

Dan malam ini, bagaimanapun caranya, Harry harus bertemu dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu.

Ternyata tidak perlu mencuri persediaan felix felicis professor Slughorn lagi, keberuntungan telah berpihak kepada Harry. Malam itu, seekor burung hantu elang yang sangat gagah mengetuk pelan jendela di ruang rekreasi tempat Harry sedang bermain dengan salamander api, dan menjatuhkan surat untuknya. Tulisan tangan Draco. Harry dengan antusias membacanya.

_Tempat sama. Waktu sama, saat Hawthorn kembali murni._

Minim informasi, tapi Harry tahu semua yang dimaksud Draco. Menara Astronomi,tengah malam, seperti saat dia mengembalikan tongkat Hawthorn Draco. Dengan cepat Harry mengambil jubah Gaibnya, dan segera menuju menara Astronomi, walau waktu tengah malam masih cukup lama. Tetapi Harry tidak perduli. Karena bila dia terlambat, mungkin Draco akan mengubah keputusannya. Dan Harry tak mau itu terjadi. Dia sudah terlanjur rindu dengan pemilik kilau mata kelabu itu.

-0o0-

Draco melangkah dengan tenang ke menara Astronomi. Walau hal tersebut berkebalikan dengan kondisi hatinya saat ini yang sedang bergemuruh hebat. Terlebih, saat dijumpainya sepasang mata emerald yang menatapnya dari sebrang ruangan. Draco mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau menjauhiku." Itu bukan pertanyaan, namun pernyataan. Draco mengabaikannya. "Mengapa kau menjauhiku, Malfoy?" kata Harry lagi.

"Pertanyaan lagi. Tak bisakah kau berhenti bertanya satu hari saja, Potter? Apakah kau tak punya rasa lelah untuk selalu bertnya?" kata Draco datar. Matanya tertuju kearah kilau emerald yang selalu menghiasi benaknya.

"Itu hak asasi manusia, Malfoy. Aku tak akan lelah untuk bertanya sampai mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Hmmm… seperti penguntit kecil." Komentar Draco. "Tapi aku lelah, Potter." Bisik Draco pelan. "Aku lelah kau selalu bertanya untuk pertanyaan yang aku takut untuk menjawabnya." Hening sejenak "Tapi yang lebih melelahkan lagi, untuk menyimpannya. Aku bisa gila." Kata Draco sambil terus menatap mata emerald Harry yang selalu dikaguminya itu.

"Aku tak perduli lagi apakah setelah ini kau akan jijik melihatku? Bahkan menjadi musuhku pun, mungkin kau tak sudi. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang selama ini tersimpan." Harry tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Memang ini terdengar gila dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi itulah yang ku rasakan. Sejak pertama aku melihatmu dengan mata emeraldmu, aku merasakan obsesi. Bahkan sebelum aku tahu bahwa kau adalah Harry Potter. Tapi untuk menjadi temanku saja, kau menolak. Sedini itu kau menghancurkan hatiku, Potter." Kata Draco lirih. Harry membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Namun jari telunjuk Draco mendarat dibibir ranum Harry. Mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Di dalam sebuah cerita, hanya ada Protagonist, Antagonist, Tritagonist, dan pelengkap. Bagiku, teman merupakan tritagonis, karena tritagonis adalah tokoh membantu tokoh utama. Dan kekasih hanyalah sekedar pelengkap. karena hal itu hanyalah penyedap dari sebuh cerita kehidupan."

"Dan dalam cerita kehidupanmu, aku tak ingin hanya sekedar menjadi tritagonis ataupun pelengkap. Karena aku ingin kau memikirkanku melebihi tritagonis atau pelengkap. Karena itu aku memilih menjadi Antagonis. Agar kau selalu memikirkanku, waspada akan kehadiranku, terobsesi padaku, melebihi apapun. Dan karena hanya dengan jalan itu kau tetap melihatku." Jelas Draco dengan sangat Malfoyish

"Aku mencintaimu. Karenanya, aku tak ingin kau terbunuh. Untuk itu aku menyelamatkanmu di Manor. Kau harus tetap hidup melebihi siapapun. Karenamu, aku sadar diamana seharusnya aku berada."

"Aku mencintaimu. Karenanya, saat kau berada disampingku, aku tak ingin hilang kendali. Karena saat kau meninggalkanku, aku akan terpuruk melebihi segala penyiksaan Voldemort kepadaku. Tetapi sekarang, aku sudah siap dengan segala perlakuanmu padaku. Aku yakin itulah yang memang seharusnya aku terima." Kata Draco menyudahi perkataanya dengan memalingkan pandangannya dari mata emerald Harry. Dan menurunkan jarinya dari bibir Harry.

"Kau salah. Antagonis tak hanya tokoh yang menentang tokoh utama. Antagonis adalah lawan main utama dari tokoh utama. Kekasih sangat mungkin menjadi antagonis. Tergantung darimana kau melihatnya." Kata Harry tenang. Mata kelabu Draco dengan perlahan kembali terjerat ke tengah mata emerald Harry mendengar pendapatnya.

"Malfoy, apakah kau meminumkanku amortentia atau fire wisky saat kau menciumku malam itu? Setiap kali aku tak menemukanmu, entah mengapa rasanya hampa. Setiap burung hantu yang kukirim pulang dengan surat yang masih sama, membuat mood-ku jatuh kedasar. Kau tak tahu bagaimana anehnya merindukan musuh bebuyutanmu." Mata Draco sedikit terbelalak, mencari kepastian pada kilau emerald itu.

"Aku tak tahu ini apa. Rasanya aku bisa gila bila tak mendapatkan jawabanya. Dan sekarang, aku ingin memperoleh jawaban itu." Kata Harry ringan. Harry semakin mendekat kearah Draco. Dan dengan sedikit berjinjit, Harry mencium Draco. Dengan tangannya bergerak ke helaian rambut pirang Draco. Memperdalam ciumannya.

Sesaat, Draco terkejut. Namun Ia segera tersadar. Kesempatan emas seperti itu tak bisa disiakan. Draco segera saja melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Harry, dan segera melumat bibir ranum yang telah mengumpankan diri tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat kebutuhan oksigen begitu mendesak, Harry melepaskan ciumannya. Namun tetap pada posisi mereka.

"Lalu, apa jawaban yang kau peroleh?" Tanya Draco pelan. Namun dadanya tetap bergemuruh.

"Entahlah… ini aneh, kau betul-betul tak memasukkan ramuan aneh kepadaku, Malfoy?" Tanya Harry yang di sambut dengan gelengan kepala dari Draco dan raut muka yang tegang.

"Karena ku rasa, aku mabuk oleh pesonamu, Draco." Kata Harry pelan. Namun hal itu cukup untuk membuat mata abu-abu Draco melebar girang. Segera saja Draco merengkuh Harry dalam pelukannya.

"I Love you, Harry. Sampai aku hampir gila karenamu." Ditatapnya mata emerald Harry saat mengatakannya. Memberitahu Harry bahwa Ia jujur akan perasaannya.

"Yes, I know. I love you too, Draco Malfoy. Right now, and hope till the end of time…" Jawab Harry sambil tersenyum. Yang langsung mendapat hadiah berupa ciuman sayang dari Draco.

"I'll never let you go…" bisik draco diantara ciumannya.

Harry dan Draco benar-benar merasakan kemenangan yang sesungguhnya. Lebih dari memenangkan piala Duidditch, lebih dari pada lepas dari cengkraman friendfire, lebih dari pada lepas dari cengkraman Voldemort. Seperti kembang api yang dinyalakan didada mereka.

Namun sayang, disaat mereka akan meninggalkan menara asronomi, Flich masuk bersama Mrs. Norris yang mendesis-desis.

"Murid keluar kamar lewat tengah malam! Di menara astronomi! Detensi Ganda!" Teriaknya penuh kemenangan.

Harry dan Draco hanya berpandangan.

"Akan menyenangakan Detensi berdua denganmu, Love." Kata Draco dengan senyum berkembang dan mata yang berkilat jenaka. Membuat wajah Harry memerah.

-NOX-

* * *

><p>AN:

Hua, akhirnya selesai juga ini fic… karena di awali dengan LUMOS, dan sekarang diakhiri NOX, berarti udah the end yah…

Maaf fluffnya kurang greget. Maaf timingnya kecepetan. Maaf endingnya absurd. Maaf gak saya jadiin lemon… sorry for everything… Cuma harapan saya semoga fic ini gak parah banget… u.u

Saya sebenernya Cuma penasaran gemana Harry balikin tongkatnya Draco. Cz Harry bukan tipe orang yang gak akan ngembalikin tongkat Draco. Trus gara-gara nonton Harry Potter 7 part2 bulan lalu, yang adegan terbakarnya kamar kebutuhan itu, pz Harry nanya ke Draco, kenapa dia nyelametin Harry paz dimanor… bikin saya berimajinasi akan jawaban Draco. Trus pas liet Harry mati, rasanya ekspresinya Draco ambigu banget. Kayaknya dia sedih, dan pingin berbalik melawan voldie… ah, coba saya sutradaranya… pasti udah jadi kaya gitu… sayangnya bukan… #plak

Thanks so much for keylacortez, Apdian Laruku, Ai HinataLawliet, Bake-Hime, Aihshire Atha, Hatakehanahungry, Botol Pasir, Love Wood, Noonacomplicated, ChaaChulie247 dan mungkin yang kelewat, yang telah meluangkan waktu mereview fic abal saya ini… juga buat semua reader yang udah mau baca sampe chapter terakhir ini… saya benar-benar terharu... #bow

Akhir-akhir ini saya kebanyakan liet Drarry di Tumblr yang membuat pikiran saya tercampur aduk… Drarry sama Harconya manis-manis! Bikin saya anemia… , yang rate M bikin nosebleed juga… adakah yang tau site tumblr selain drarryftw (dot) tumblr yang menyediakan manisan Drarry yang lain? Mau donk… =D

Ow ya, Happy Ied Fithr… mohon maap lahir dan batin… yang mudik hati-hati dijalan… yang gak mudik juga tetep hati-hati... yang mudik kejogja, oleh-olehnya boleh mampir loh… #grin

Masihkah ada yang mau merepiuw? Ato mau timpuk-timpuk saya?


End file.
